


La puñetera Taquilla de Scott.

by lea1santome



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek se ha dado cuenta que al único que no ha visto sin camisa del equipo es a Stiles.</p><p>Erica quiere conseguir el perdón de Derek, y ya sabe de que manera lo va hacer. (no es nada de sexo entre ellos).</p>
            </blockquote>





	La puñetera Taquilla de Scott.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler del episodio del 2x03. 
> 
> Porque no es casualidad que Scott abriera la taquilla en el mismo momento en que Stiles se cambiaba la camisa.

Derek esta en el vestuario del equipo buscando cualquier pringado o pardillo que quiera convertirse en Lobo, y (tenia muchos candidatos en su lista). Derek sabe espiar sin que se den cuenta de su presencia, sobre todo Scott que no ha utilizado todo su potencial de lobo.

Scott esta hablando con Stiles (si fuera por Derek le hubiera pedido a Stiles que se convirtiera en Lobo, sabe que Stiles no es un pringado, sabe también que rechazaría su oferta, como hizo con Peter), El alfa agudiza el oído, pero sus ojos están fijos en Sitles, que en ese momento se va a cambiar la camisa, ¡va a a ver a Stiles sin camisa a la de 1; 2... Scott tenía que estropear el gran momento, pues el maldito cachorro beta abrió taquilla y Stiles se había cambiado la camisa con una rapidez extrema. 

Derek no le guardaba ningún rencor a Scott, pero el muchacho se merecía una lección, y el alfa se la dio en la pista de hielo, vale no tiene nada que ver que Scott abriera su puñetera taquilla cuando se cambiaba Stiles, (aunque en ese momento el alfa se lamento de no tener el poder de Superman, el de los Rayos X). 

 

****** 

Erica otra vez tenía que impedir que Stiles apareciera tratando de impedir a Derek que convirtiera a otro alumno, (Erica aun tiene pesadillas al recordar la furia del Alfa, de como las garras entraron en el cuello de la rubia, queriendo desgarrar completamente la garganta, poco de contarle lo que le hizo a Stiles).

No cometería ese error de nuevo, quería ver los ojos rojos del alfa, ni que le quitará su nueva vida, así que se puso pañuelo en el cuello y salió dispuesta a matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro. (Stiles sería neutralizado sin sufrir ningún daño, y sería perdonada por Derek).

Scott tenía su puñetera taquilla abierta, Stiles también tenía la suya abierta, y encima dos jugadores hablando delante de Stiles, pero para Erica no fue ningún impedimento, les echo al un lado con su super poder de loba, le quito Stiles la camisa que se iba a poner y le robo la mochila que estaba en su taquilla.

Erica salió corriendo y Stiles la perseguía (sin ninguna camisa puesta) por el pasillo.

_¡Erica, dame mi mochila!- gritaba mientras corría, tan ocupado persiguiendo a Erica que no vio a Derek con la boca abierta, completamente embobado. -¡Erica!

Erica dejo la mochila en el suelo, pero no hay rastro de ella, Stiles se agacha y abre su mochila, saca una camisa, y se la pone, el problema viene después cuando ya con la camisa puesta, abre los ojos y ve al Director (el siniestro abuelo de Allison) y al profesor de Química.

_ Señor Stilinski- dice el profesor de química- Sabrá que esta castigo.

Stiles maldice a Erica, al darse cuenta que la rubia dejo la mochila al lado de la puerta del director.

**** 

_ Espero merecer tu perdón, Derek- dijo la rubia.

_ Deja que lo piense.

_ Espero que las fotos ayuden a que me perdones. -Saco su móvil envió un mensaje a Derek, Derek recibió el mensaje, mejor dicho las fotos de Sitles sin camisa.

_Esto te puede ayudar a conseguir mi perdón pero... - ¿por qué diablos estaba oliendo Stiles?

_Aun no he acabado- abrió su bolso y sacó camiseta sin tirantes de Stiles y se lo dio a Derek.

_Estas completamente perdonada.

*****

Derek no era ningún pervertido, el simple hecho que veía una y otra vez las fotos que Erica y los chicos le había sacado al amigo de Scott, era para comprobar que Stiles había nacido como cualquier mortal, sin ninguna camisa puesta.

Derek se había puesto la camisa del más joven para ver como le quedaba, sí, pero se la quito deprisa pues quería conservar su olor original. 

*****

Stiles contó las camisas que tenía en su mochila, y se dio cuenta que le faltaba una, la que le robo Erica,.


End file.
